deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Xanthas Jordan
Xanthas Ezechiel Jordan (b. 29 February — 7 June) was a dark pure-blood wizard of the wealthy Jordan family, the only son of Lycus and Castalia Jordan. He was also the elder brother of the late Dalia, who died when he was eleven years old. Throughout childhood, Xanthas was abused and conditioned to believe in notions of blood purity and the superiority of pure-blood wizards, contributing to the intense disdain for Muggles that he displayed all throughout his life. He came from a long line of Dark and deranged wizards, including his parents and grandparents before him. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Xanthas followed family tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. He was two years above Sasha Thorn and Lily Leander. Throughout his school years, Xanthas was neither academically talented nor magically proficient, receiving poor results in his O.W.L. exams and departing Hogwarts with a complete lack of N.E.W.Ts. He was infamous for his violence and barbarity, exercising his strength as a bully and often managing to escape serious punishment as a result of familial influence. In his fifth year, he became a member of the Knights of Abaddon; his brawn was used to carry out some of their more savage deeds, including the assault of Daya Devdhar. Xanthas was also a member of the Slug Club and a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Following Hogwarts, Xanthas gained notoriety as a prosperous casino owner with the opening of the Viperae in Knightsbridge. He mixed with politicians, prominent entertainers and members of the wizard-mafia. Alongside the Firm, he also became one of the foremost perpetrators of organised crime in the wizarding West of London, facing incarceration in Azkaban on multiple occasions. After the death of his parents, Xanthas rose as the leading patriarch of the Jordan family and married Daphne Sevchenko, with whom he had four children: Archie, Greg, Jamie and Amy. He became the sole caregiver to his children after the suicide of his wife, all of whom he abused as a matter of usual practice. Xanthas was later convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for the murder of the Mortan family, eventually dying within the walls of confinement. He lost all contact with his children yet lived long enough to hear news of his family expanding to welcome his six grandchildren. Prior to his death, Xanthas released a controversial statement regarding his own stance on his life and crimes. His legacy has had him recognised as one of the most dangerous wizards in Britain, but also a reprehensible elitist who "died a coward". As of yet, he is the only deceased Jordan to not have his own painting in the Jordan family portrait room. Biography Family lineage Early life Xanthas Ezechiel Jordan was born into the Jordan family on the 29th February in Marlborough, England. His parents, Lycus and Castalia, were not only Dark wizards but Jordans by birth and second cousins. The last remaining heir of his family, Xanthas also had a younger sister, Dalia, who was two years younger than himself and renowned for her bombastic temper tantrums. The two were presumably not close, as Xanthas described her as a "little brat" who desired little more than attention. Their parents continuously turned a blind eye to Dalia's behaviour since Castalia had always wanted a daughter that she could dote upon. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Parents Dalia Jordan Daphne Sevchenko Children Damien Culvateur Gabriele Thorn Linus Mortan Megaera Alder Daya Devdhar Philip Potter Maksim Yakovich Tiberius Rawkes Arcus Drage Nolan Nutt Fern Kourakos Etymology The name Xanthas is a variant of Xanthus, a Greek name meaning "golden-haired". The name has been used numerous times throughout mythology. An example of this includes Xanthus, the son of Ptolemy as well as the king of Thebes, the 16th and final monarch that ruled the city. He was possibly king only temporarily, being shown at times as the king of the Boeotians, the King of the Thebians. He was killed by Melanthus of Attica. Ezechiel is a Russian variant of the Hebrew name Ezekiel, meaning "God strengthens". Biblically, Ezekiel was a prophet among the captives taken to Babylon at the first fall of Jerusalem who wrote the Book of Ezekiel in captivity. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Xanthas6.jpg Xanthas7.jpg Xanthas9.jpg Xan_13.jpeg Xanthas5.jpg Xanthas_12.jpg Xanthas8.jpg Xanthas_11.jpeg Xanthas2.jpg Xanthas.png Xanthas4.jpg Xanthas_10.jpg